


moon and stars

by spicyperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Baby Names, F/M, i love tags, luna santiago peralta's xmen origin story, mention of Harry Potter, mention of kill bill, mention of the hunger games, obligatory die hard mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyperalta/pseuds/spicyperalta
Summary: The origin story of how Luna Santiago Peralta got her name.





	moon and stars

Jake and Amy are sitting in bed, the sheets unmade, the pillows all supporting her back. She is about nine months pregnant and cannot be in any other position than sitting up straight at this moment. Her pale, curly headed, well-meaning goofball of a husband is flipping through the binder his meticulous wife had made for this pregnancy. As she groaned in pain after moving ever so slightly, he suggests for her to lie down a bit. His olive-skinned wife shakes her head and adjusts as best she can. If her mother had brought 8 kids into the world, she could easily handle this pregnancy. Right?

She battled him over how she couldn’t lie down if she really wanted to and lost. The woman was eventually cuddled up to one of those huge maternity pillows and no longer in discomfort. Her husband decided to use the pillows she was hogging before and lay next to her, careful not to bother her since she was about ready to give birth to their child who remained nameless.

“Babe, we haven’t named the baby,” he said, voice muffled by the pillows he lay on. “I have some ideas.”

His ideas could be dangerous, so she turned to face him, now cuddling the left side of the pillow surrounding her. “What do you have?”

“Well, I liked Nakatomi, Beatrix Kiddo, or Katniss.”

She looked at him with a glare and after she realized he was being serious, huffed. “Those are all from action movies, hell no. Our daughter needs a normal name, honey. Also, my mom would really appreciate if we went the Hispanic route.” Amy’s mother meant well but she also wanted her grandchildren to uphold some of their heritage through at least their names.

He pouted and whined, “Those are _very_ cool names and our kid is badass like them, _well one is a building,_ but the last two? Really fucking cool women.” With an endeared look, she asked him to read the list of names out of the binder. It was the last section of the four-inch-thick binder which also contained tips for morning sickness, how to swaddle a baby, and how to tell your spouse that they are not helping and need to hand over the job to the other person. That one would come in handy for sure.

“I had some names hidden in this section but I wanted to see what you thought first. But seeing as you wanted to name our daughter after the main character of the Hunger Games, I think these are gonna be better.” He flipped open the binder and found the hidden section right after breastfeeding, he had skimmed that section seeing as he was not biologically capable to help with that.

Jake read over the names having reactions to some but not others until focusing on a particular one. “Did you pick this one because of Harry Potter?” He grinned at her reaction and braced for a playful smack in the arm.

“Of course not, I love Harry Potter but not that much.” He glared at her and called out her blatant lie because who got him reading the books again? Oh yes, her.

“But weren’t you just getting after me for the same thing?”

“Yes, but it also means something in Spanish, something your name choices lacked. Besides, I know you love this name as much as me, admit it,” she bargained. And she was not wrong. He loved the name and was a good compromise between naming their daughter after a fictional character and a name in Spanish.

They named their baby Luna. Not only because she was their moon (and stars), but also because her parents loved Luna Lovegood.


End file.
